


La cama rota

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: La relación de Sabo y Ace sucedía mientras Luffy no estaba, cuando encontraban lugares solitarios de la casa para vivir su amor. Aunque, quizá no hacía tanta faltar guardar el secreto.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	La cama rota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The broken bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798242) by [AnnieDeOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair)



> Este fanfic fue un regalo para mi Daena Blackfyre, que nos retamos a escribir la OTP de la otra. Ella hizo el fanfic Culpa y castigo de LawxLuffy que yo amé >.< ¡vayan a leerlo!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.  
> AÚN.

—En un rato me voy —avisó Luffy saliendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Ace giró su cuello para verlo, con las manos en el plato que aún seguía lavando.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos al cine a ver una película con los chicos.

Sabo apareció en la sala de estar y recogió el diario que le habían entregado esa mañana. Tenía una taza de café en la mano que se había preparado después del almuerzo.

—¿Vuelves para comer? —preguntó Ace—. Así sé qué cocinar.

Sabo no era un buen cocinero. Luffy recordaba una vez en la que casi incendio la cocina. Ace se había hecho cargo desde entonces y cuando no estaba, Sabo y él pedían delivery. De todas formas, sus hermanos mayores solían pasar más tiempo en casa que él, así que Ace siempre dejaba comida hecha.

—No lo sé, creo que comeremos por ahí, te aviso —respondió volviendo a cerrar la puerta del baño.

Ace dejó el plato que estaba lavando debajo del agua corriendo. Su mirada se cruzó con Sabo de forma casi instantánea. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo para saber que lo estaría mirando.

Ambos parecían pensar cosas parecidas y el momento silencioso que pasaron mirándose acrecentó la tensión en el aire.

Cuando Luffy salió del baño, Ace volvió a su plato y Sabo al periódico frente suyo como si nada hubiera pasado. El hermano menor pasó por su habitación y volvió con su mochila.

—¿Te vas con Law? —preguntó Sabo mirándolo con atención. Luffy sonrió contento.

—¡Sí! Torao me pasa a buscar con su auto —respondió orgulloso y Ace resopló.

No le caía mal Law, era agradable —algo grande quizá— pero definitivamente un buen novio para Luffy. Lo que le pasaba era que había criado a Luffy como un hermano mayor muy protector y le costaba ver al chico viviendo su propia vida.

Una bocina se escuchó y Luffy saltó contento. Ace lo vio acercarse a la ventana para comprobar si era el auto de Law y él compartió otra mirada con Sabo, que en la sala de estar pareció enviarle las señales de lo turbado y ansioso que se encontraba.

Bueno, él también lo estaba, y esperaba expectante el momento en que Luffy cruzara la puerta.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy —dijo su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Nos vemos a la noche!

Luffy agarró su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta. Ace se quedó congelado en la cocina, con sus manos enjabonadas y la vista fija en la ventana, aunque no podía ver bien si Luffy ya se había subio al auto de Law.

Vio pasar de refilón a Sabo corriendo. Frunció el ceño mientras se asomaba entre los muebles de la cocina para ver lo que hacía. Sabo abrió la puerta y pareció salir a la calle a comprobar la situación.

Finalmente lo vio volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cruzaron miradas y Ace juró que sintió un estremecimiento de ansiedad por todo su cuerpo.

—Ya se fue —fue todo lo que dijo Sabo.

Y Ace no necesitó más, porque cuando vio a su hermano llegar hasta él y pasar sus manos por su cadera, no protestó y se dejó hacer. La boca de Sabo se estrelló contra la suya y Ace no luchó. Se aferró a la camiseta de Sabo apretándolo contra él mientras le seguía el ritmo a ese beso desenfrenado y algo salvaje.

Hacía días que no habían podido tener el tiempo a solas que necesitaban. Sus trabajos los mantenía ocupados y con Luffy en la casa no podían desatar libremente su pasión. Después de todo, el pequeño hermano aún no sabía el _tipo de relación_ que compartían y debían ser sumamente cuidadosos con las muestras de cariño que se daban.

Pero ahora no. Ahora podían ser libres de tocarse y desearse como más quisieran. Y por eso Ace no protestó cuando Sabo bajó sus manos por sus caderas hasta apropiarse de su culo y amasarlo. En cambio, abrió la boca entre besos para jadear por ese contacto tan brusco y necesitado.

Fue tan intenso y rápido el momento que no se percató cuándo Sabo lo había agarrado de sus glúteos para levantarlo. Sólo reparó que estaba sentado en la mesada de la cocina, con sus piernas abiertas para que Sabo se acomodara entre ellas y lo siguiera besando. Lo recibió con gusto, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de Sabo y arañando sobre su camiseta blanca.

Quería quitársela en ese mismo momento. La prisa y la necesidad eran demasiado grandes para esperar.

Sabo se dejó desvestir sin problemas, aunque no quiso despegar su boca del cuello de Ace, que ya comenzaba a adquirir cierto tono rosado por los besos y mordidas. Ace también aprovechó para sacarse su camiseta y ambas quedaron olvidadas en el piso de la cocina.

Los besos eran frenéticos, pero los toques por todas partes también. Se buscaban con una intensidad parecida y seguían las rutas de sus cuerpos con la destreza del conductor que conoce todo su camino.

Ace se obsesionaba con esos hombros anchos y perfectos, marcando las clavículas de Sabo con sus uñas y apretando su espalda para traerlo más contra él.

Sabo estaba fascinado con el culo de su hermano, ese que siempre resaltaba cuando usaba los shorts ajustados y que siempre se moría por tocar. Pasó sus manos por los muslos de Ace, maldiciendo el pantalón corto que usaba ese día.

—Estás muy vestido —masculló en su cuello. El aliento cálido llegó hasta su oído y lo estremeció, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír.

—Siempre andas diciendo que uso poca ropa —contestó con su sonrisa seductora y Sabo mordió su hombro.

—Hoy usas demasiada —gruñó. La voz ronca de Sabo era algo que sobrepasaba a Ace. No entendía por qué un sonido podía escucharse tan sexy.

Rodeó la cadera de Sabo con sus piernas para obligarlo a quedarse allí, pese a que no iría a ninguna parte porque, ambos lo sabía, no había lugar en el que quisiera estar más que ahí; entre las piernas de Ace.

—¿Quieres esto rápido o…? —comenzó Sabo.

—Habitación —jadeó en respuesta.

A veces, cuando la urgencia los sobrepasaba, hacían el amor en cualquier lado y de forma rápida y descuidada. Ese día se sentía así de necesitado, como si tuviera un vigor que lo obligara a hacer todo casi salvajemente. Sin embargo, le tomó dos segundos recordar que tenían la casa para ellos solos y que no necesitaba apresurar nada.

Tendría Sabo por mucho tiempo más ese dÍa.

Apretó su agarre en la cadera de Sabo con fuerza cuando éste lo levantó con ambas manos agarrando sus glúteos. Ace determinó que el cuello de su hermano era el mejor lugar para pasar el rato mientras él intentaba maniobrar con su cuerpo y las escaleras.

—Si sigues así, tendré que hacerlo aquí —amenazó Sabo cuando Ace mordió particularmente fuerte cerca de su nuca, un lugar que sabía que lo estremecía.

—No es mala —comentó con una risa ronca—. Pero creo que hoy prefiero estar más cómodo.

Sabo se rió y sostuvo mejor a Ace para que no se cayera. Por suerte la habitación era la primera y la abrió con el pie mientras Ace se sostenía de sus hombros. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrarla.

Cuando Sabo lo lanzó a la cama, Ace quedó desacomodado y sorprendido. Buscó con la mirada a Sabo que se estaba quitando el pantalón y lo dejaba tirado al pie de la cama.

—¿Sólo tú te vas a desnudar? —preguntó Ace apoyándose sobre sus codos. Sabo se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose estratégicamente entre sus piernas.

—Por ahora quiero disfrutar así —susurró bajando su rostro sobre los labios de Ace y besándose.

A pesar del fuego y la urgencia inicial, ahora que ya estaban en la cama y casi totalmente desvestidos, podían darse el lujo de desacelerar un poco la emoción que los consumía. Tenían todo el tiempo que querían, Luffy no volvería hasta la noche (o quizá se quedaba a dormir en lo de sus amigos o Law), no tenían por qué apresurarse.

Sabo pasó sus labios por la mandíbula de su hermano y bajó hasta ese cuello ancho y grande que tanto le gustaba molestar. Acarició las venas que le daban vida con los labios y mordió suavemente aquí y a allá. Ace pasaba sus dedos por esa espalda gigante que Sabo ostentaba, marcando con sus uñas y apretándolo fuertemente contra él.

Los gemidos y jadeos temblorosos que Ace solía emitir cuando Sabo mordía su cuello, su nuca y el lóbulo de la oreja lo estremecía. Ambos eran muy pasionales, llenos de fuego, ganas y amor por el otro, pero en cuanto a sus preferencias a la hora del sexo, Sabo claramente amaba cuando Ace demostraba su placer con sonidos.

Se separaron durante unos instantes y Sabo sonrió con cierta suficiencia que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Ace.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la mirada estrecha.

Sabo agarró las piernas de Ace y las colocó alrededor de su cadera. Su pantalón aún impedía sentirse bien, pero él prefería jugar un poco y acumular más ganas para molestar a Ace, que parecía querer decir algo cuando Sabo se aferró bien y comenzó a embestir. La boca de Ace se abrió en una mueca placentera y las respiraciones temblorosas llenaron la habitación.

Ace sabía que a su hermano le fascinaba ese momento en el que frotaban sus cuerpos de forma rítmica. Una de las manos de Sabo se agarraba del cabezal de la cama y la otra se sostenía de la cama mientras movía su cadera contra Ace, que alzaba la suya para encontrarse con él.

—Quiero quitarme el… —jadeó Ace y se mordió los labios.

Sabo sonrió con orgullo y se inclinó para morder ese labio inferior que parecía tentarlo.

—Vas a tener que esperar —jadeó sobre su boca con una sonrisa malvada y Ace le envió una mirada aseina.

—Vamos, Sabo, no tengo ganas de esperar —se quejó moviéndose más frenéticamente.

—Qué lástima…

Sabo abandonó sus caderas pero eso no parecía el fin de su tortura. Lo vio bajar sobre sus piernas y acariciarlas sobre la tela. Su dolorosa erección palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones y Ace estaba al borde de insultar a su hermano.

Abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido. Y Sabo también lo hizo.

—¡Hijo de…! —Se interrumpió cuando la lengua de Sabo comenzó a mojar la tela de sus pantalones, allí sobre su erección vestida. Las manos lo sostenían de los muslos para que no pudiera escapar—. ¡Sabo!

Su hermano sonrió mirándolo desde allí, encantado de verlo tan subyugado. Ace apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sabo y le tiró del pelo, porque ya se estaba volviendo un poco loco mientras lo sentía succionar sobre su erección y no podía sentir esa boca contra su piel desnuda.

—¡Sabo, quiero sacármelo! —le gruñó entre molesto y excitado y Sabo se separó con una sonrisa confiada—. Eres insoportable.

—Esto no dice lo mismo —murmuró tomando su erección y apretándola por encima de la ropa. Ace saltó y se separó de él para quitarse el pantalón lo más rápido posible.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, Ace se abalanzó sobre Sabo, tirándolo en la cama. Sonrió contento de su logro y besó el cuello y los hombros de su hermano, llenándolo de sus mordidas y chupetones que él también debería tener.

—Ahora vas a ver...

Las advertencias de Ace no parecían asustar a Sabo en lo más mínimo y cuando bajó entre sus piernas y lo miró, Sabo seguía con esa sonrisa petulante que tenía algunas veces cuando tenían sexo.

Se relamió los labios, sin embargo, porque le gustaba mucho ese momento. Inclinó la cabeza y lamió toda la longitud de Sabo que palpitaba en su boca, caliente y dura.

Sintió como se estremeció su hermano y ese fue el puntapié para metérselo todo en la boca y comenzar a succionar con el sumo cuidado. Le encantaba cuando Sabo ponía una mano entre sus cabellos, despeinándolo y tirando de él en esos momentos donde se sentía sobrepasado.

—Sí, sí —jadeó Sabo mordiendo su labio y con la vista fija en Ace. Su mano tiró un poco de sus cabello entrelazados en sus dedos, pero Ace no se molestó. Sabía que en realidad le gustaba—. Sigue así.

Le encantaba cuando Sabo hablaba y le decía lo mucho que le gustaba. Sonrió con su erección en su boca y fue más rápido, acariciando con su mano lo que no pudiera abarcar con su boca, que no era mucho porque a través de los años, había perfeccionado su técnica.

Sabo tironeó de su cabello y lo sacó de allí. Ace lo miró sorprendido. Un hilo de saliva corría por su barbilla.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No aguanto, necesito tenerte —susurró Sabo con la voz cargada de lujuria y Ace se estremeció.

Lo vio manotear el cajón a su lado y buscar la botella de lubricante que guardaban para esos momentos. Ace se limpió la boca y se recostó en la cama. Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba igual de ansioso que Sabo. Caliente y con muchas ganas de sentirlo.

Sabo se aplicó lubricante en la mano y abrió las piernas de Ace, mirándolo con cierta fascinación. Le gustaba estar bajo esa mirada examinadora que lo hacía sentir tan deseado. Y también la forma en que Sabo se preocupaba por él, por su comodidad. Por más que estuvieran muy necesitados y con tantas ganas, nunca lo hacían descuidadamente y se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro.

Sabo colocó una almohada debajo de la cadera de Ace para levantarlo y besó sus muslos blancos, dejando marcas y mordidas mientras sus dedos amenazaban cerca de su entrada, rodeándola.

—Ya hazlo, Sabo —jadeó Ace y su hermano sonrió.

Un dedo hizo su entrada. Ace estaba acostumbrado a eso, no tenía que ser tan cuidadoso, pero de todas formas lo hacía y le gustaba un poco. Cuando no estaba tan ansioso como ese día.

Movió la cadera insistentemente y Sabo pronto encontró el camino para otro dedo. La incomodidad no era grande, pero sentía la invasión de los dedos gruesos de Sabo. Siempre supo usarlos muy bien, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él. Finalmente sintió el tercer dedo y lo movimientos rítmicos que buscaban su lugar de placer preferido.

Ace saltó y se estremeció con rozó su próstata finalmente, convenciéndolo de que ya no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas de esperar más. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle algún improperio, Sabo le quitó los dedos y se acercó a su boca, besándola por última vez.

Sintió que la erección húmeda y caliente de Sabo rozaba su entrada, tentándolo y Ace se quejó, harto de los jueguitos de su hermano.

—Qué ansioso —lo escuchó susurrar contra su boca.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que… ¡ah, Sabo!

El gemido fue una recompensa para Sabo que comenzó a entrar en él de forma lenta y cuidada. Ace apoyó una mano sobre su frente y apretó los labios. Siempre era un momento difícil aunque estuviera acostumbrado, pero la sensación psicológica de _tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo_ era suficiente para mantenerlo así de necesitado y caliente.

—Sí, Sabo, sí, sí —cantó Ace con la devoción que enloquecía más a Sabo.

El proceso siempre era lento y cuidadoso, pero cuando logró estar por completo dentro de Ace, Sabo se detuvo sobre su rostro y lo llenó de besos suaves y cariñosos.

—Vamos —jadeó demandante—. Muévete, Sabo…

Se sonrieron porque la impaciencia era de ambos y hacía un tiempo que no habían tenido la intimidad necesaria para gritar y moverse como quisieran.

Sabo comenzó a embestirlo con una mano en la cadera de Ace que lo mantenía seguro contra él y la otra apoyada en la cama. Se lamió los labios mientras movía su cuerpo, buscando su próstata nuevamente para llenarlo como más le gustaba.

—¿Así, Ace? —preguntó mirándolo desde arriba y deleitándose en esa imagen tan erótica de Ace completamente destrozado—. ¿Te gusta así?

Ace se tapó la cara con el brazo y mantuvo su boca abierta en jadeos temblorosos y gemidos altos. Movía su cadera todo lo que Sabo lo dejaba con su mano sosteniéndolo, pero cuando lo soltó, Ace se sintió desaforado. Como si le hubieran abierto una puerta con infinitas posibilidades.

Apretó la cadera de Sabo con sus piernas fuertes y lo mantuvo ahí para que no pudiera salir más. Sus manos arañaron y hundieron sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano, en sus omóplatos, en las caderas anchas de Sabo que no tenían piedad con él.

—Te mato si paras —jadeó con advertencia, porque a Sabo le gustaba molestarlo pero Ace no estaba en condiciones para soportar eso.

Llevó su mano a su erección y comenzó a tocarse. Sabo lo miró con los ojos en una bruma. Le excitaba verlo así, tan desesperado como para llegar a tocarse mientras lo sentía llenándolo.

—No estás en posición de exigir nada —Se las arregló para decir entre gruñidos y Ace mordió sus labios.

—Sigue así —pidió y cerró sus ojos mientras movía su cadera frenético—. Así, Sabo, así, me llenas tan bien.

Sabo se sostuvo de sus dos manos y arremetió con fuerza, pero siempre cuidando que Ace pudiera soportarlo. De todas formas, sabía que su hermano era fuerte y devolvía esos embates con más fiereza. Eso le calentaba muchísimo de Ace.

—Ace, creo que… —quiso advertirle y lo vió mordiéndose los labios con deseo.

—Lléname…

Aunque Luffy ni nadie supieran lo que hacían, entre ellos estaba el acuerdo de ser los únicos. Les había costado tiempo aceptar que finalmente se querían y no estaban dispuestos a compartirse con otros. Desde que pusieron eso sobre la mesa, ninguno de los dos volvió a usar jamás un condón para el sexo. Ace amaba esa sensación tan extraña y placentera cuando Sabo terminaba dentro de él y siempre se la pedía con exigencia.

Eso era suficiente para hacer llegar a Sabo, que se sentía débil ante el gusto de su hermano por estar lleno de él.

—Ace —jadeó sobre sus labios y sintió cómo ese cuerpo se tensaba, abrazando toda su erección con la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo a los bordes del orgamos.

Lo escuchó gritar su nombre y experimentó una sacudida violenta. El interior de Ace era cálido y suave y la sensación de vaciarse dentro de él se volvía muy placentera.

Entre sus cuerpos también estaba cálido. Sabía que era porque Ace había terminado entre ellos. Respiró pesadamente con la cara metida en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas a Ace con su respiración.

Una vez que el fuerte torbellino había pasado, quedaron las caricias suaves y mimos que ambos buscaban en todo momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sabo en su cuello con la voz agrietada. Ace sonrió.

—Muy saciado —respondió con la voz igual de arruinada—, pero no se cuanto me va a durar.

Sabo se rió, separándose de él con los párpados pesados. Ace solía dormirse antes y muy rápido, pero habían gastado tanta energía que también quería caer rendido allí.

—Dame un minuto y estoy —bromeó Sabo.

—Cállate, estás por dormirte.

—Ah, pero cuando te duermes tú… —dijo Sabo riéndose.

Ace recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y lo vio todo marcado, con chupetones y arañazos, rojo, con el pelo desacomodado y el rostro entre agotado y satisfecho. Toda su imagen gritaba sexo.

Le gustaba verlo así.

Sabo se levantó y bostezo.

—Voy al baño —le avisó saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras.

Se refregó los ojos con los pies descalzos y sonrió cuando vio sus camisetas tiradas en la cocina. La evidencia silenciosa del torbellino de lujuria que los había atacado. Tomó un poco de agua antes de ir al baño y cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera, se percató del sonido de la cerradura.

No debería estar escuchando eso.

Porque ellos estaban solos.

Espera...

—¡Eso no es cierto, Torao, Sanji y Zoro no son novios! —La voz de Luffy llegó desde la puerta abierta y Sabo se congeló.

—Tú porque no te das cuenta de nada Luffy-ya.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos hasta que vio a los dos jóvenes parados en medio de la sala.

—¡Sabo! —gritó su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces así?

—Ah… tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin saber qué decir en ese momento.

Luffy se rió y le dio su mochila a Law mientras corría hacia su habitación.

—Me olvidé el documento —gritó sin mirarlos—. Y en el cine no creyeron mi edad.

Sabo cruzó la mirada con Law que irguió una ceja al mirarlo.

Diablos.

Luffy era demasiado ingenuo, pero Law…

Definitivamente..

—¿Qué pasa Sabo, por qué tardas tanto? —escuchó gritar a Ace desde el piso de arriba.

Se tapó la cara y procuró abrir la puerta de la nevera para, al menos, tapar su desnudez, mientras fingía buscar algo.

Luffy volvió con su credencial en la mano y la guardó en la mochila.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, Sabo —saludó con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Law.

Sabo quería meter su cabeza en el freezer.

.

.

.

Afuera, Luffy cerraba la puerta y se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—¿Tus hermanos…? —quiso preguntar Law y Luffy giró los ojos.

—Salen hace años, ¡no sé por qué no me lo dice si es muy obvio! —explicó consternado.

Law sonrió sin poder evitar la gracia que le causaba la indignación de su novio. Se subieron al auto nuevamente y Law arrancó mientras Luffy bajaba la ventanilla.

—¿Y por qué no les dices? —preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la calle. Luffy alzó los hombros.

—Ellos no lo dicen, así que yo fijo que no lo sé.

Comenzaron a reír cuando estaban hacía lejos de la casa y Luffy levantó las manos con mucho énfasis.

—¡O sea, duermen en la misma habitación, no me iba a creer la excusa de que se rompió la cama por siempre!


End file.
